M60E4
The M60E4 is a machine gun that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Game Singleplayer The M60E4 is available briefly in the singleplayer campaign of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, appearing only at the end of the level "Game Over". The only enemy found carrying it jumps out of the passenger's door of the first truck carrying troops to attack the player when the bridge is destroyed. (This truck will hit the brakes, ram a car, then reverse). He usually ends up running to a destroyed green car at the far left hand side of the bridge. Also one of Zakhaev's bodyguards is armed with one, but it is unattainable. In Multiplayer the M60E4 fires slower than this one, probably for balance reasons. Multiplayer In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's multiplayer, the M60E4 is unlocked at level 19. It can be equipped with Red Dot Sight, Grip and ACOG Scope. The M60E4 is the most powerful machine gun in multiplayer, giving one of the highest damage outputs per second in the game, but has very high recoil and a low rate of fire compared to the M249 SAW or RPD. Make note though that the RPD kills in the same number of bullets in many situations (except that the M60E4 can get a two shot kill without Stopping Power, though not at long range). It is often used with the Double Tap or Stopping Power perks, with Stopping Power being more effective at long range and Double Tap being more effective at medium and close range. Like all the light machine guns in the game, it has a large belt capacity of 100 rounds but also suffers from a slow reload time of nearly 10 seconds, and slow speed when switching to it. Thanks to its high damage per round, some players couple an M60E4 class with Sleight of Hand, in order to cut down on reload time. The M60E4 with the grip attachment is less popular because of the large, obstructive iron sights, however, it does significantly reduce the high recoil of the gun. Also, like the M249 SAW or RPD, the M60E4 is also very effective against enemy helicopters. Combined with Stopping Power at close range, the M60E4 deals 70 damage, making it the most effective weapon against helicopters (besides mounted machine guns and RPGs). If used in Hardcore, it will kill in one hit at any range. Deep Impact may also help in going through enemy cover. A powerful tactic is to use this with Juggernaut and Steady Aim, which can make a player nearly unstoppable because they will do high damage and take less. The M60E4 is also one of the weapons that has a Golden skin. An unique property of the M60E4 is that it suffers damage drop-off at range. This is unusual, as neither the M249 SAW nor the RPD suffer this. Image:m60_4.png|M60E4 Image:m60iron_4.png|Ironsight M60e42.JPG|Reloading the M60E4 Image:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60 ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' An older M60 variant will appear mounted on a Helicopter in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as seen in multiple pictures. It will most likely appear as a usable weapon since it was a common weapon that was used by U.S. troops. Trivia *The MG4 has the same third person firing sound as the M60E4. *When it's out of ammo, the ammo box still has rounds in it. *The M60E4 is a lot like the M1919 Browning machine gun from Call of Duty: World at War, with the same type belt magazine, flipping up the switch when reloading, high firepower, high recoil, and that they are both the last LMG unlocked. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons